Paper Roses
by Aeius
Summary: Ever since the human girl came into their godly lives, there would be a part of him that was willing to reconsider. One-shot.


**_Noragami_**

_Paper Roses  
>Pairing: Yato x Hiyori<em>  
><em>Rating: K+ (Attempted fluff)<em>

**_Summary:_**_ Ever since the human girl came into their godly lives, there would be a part of him that was willing to reconsider._

**A/N: **I had to deal with family urgent business but things have finally settled and I was about to flip everything when my laptop shut down on me without saving. My friend, Zeriku gave me the prompt of "_paper roses_" so I hope the fluff was enough to sweeten your day (I know it's unbearably short and I tried). I'm sorry about the delay but at least, it's better late than never right?

I wish everyone a belated Happy Valentine's Day!

**Disclaimer:** I do not have the rights to claim the fandom itself.

* * *

><p>Valentine's day was almost similar to the fun festivities of Christmas season, where various heart-shaped decorations and golden delicacies wasn't something he'd be attentive over at first sight. But ever since the human girl came into their godly lives, there would be a part of him that was willing to reconsider.<p>

Yato, an easily misunderstood soul for not being so well known, could only observe the people with their fingers laced together as one perfect package from the sidelines.

A boy approached him with a stubborn expression on his slight chubby face. Yukine, his shinki, one of the few who were willing enough to stay by his side. Except there were times the blonde would wander off like an un-pacified child, leaving Yato to ogle for a long time at a specific store window.

"You think Hiyori would want something like this?" Yato asked, clearly mumbling to himself but still loud enough to draw in Yukine on the sudden turn of the subject.

"Don't know." Yukine shrugged back, half-bored and half-interested simply because of Hiyori being mentioned. "Why? You plan on giving her a present today?"

He wanted to. But those high-stake prices was just too much. "Maybe."

"Ha? What do you mean by that?" Yukine wiggled his hands in the pocket of his parka, noticing the wind started to pick up the coldness. "Don't tell me that you plan on chugging treats with those greasy hand of yours?"

"They're not that greasy, alright?!" Yato argued at Yukine's retreating form. The displayed items earned back his attention to face the glass pane. Perhaps, it wouldn't be best to stick with the dark chocolates and inflated "I love you" hearts. Some of the things that Yato couldn't really afford, letting his bank wine bottle mock at every fiber of his lame jersey.

"Stupid kid..."

It was too much of a trend, nowadays.

* * *

><p>"Is this what I think it is...?"<p>

Yato scoffs, "A-hem, y-yeah..." He massaged the back of his neck, trying to drive away sheer embarrassment and finally bringing out the present from behind him. "I had no intention in being cheap or anything, both of us being fully aware that I really don't have much to buy expensive, fancy schmancy gifts. But I've been meaning to give you something that would let you remember me."

"Yato," Hiyori blurted in surprise, accepting the bundle from him. The crafted work along with Yato's fuss over his poor presentation enlightened Hiyori in a good way. Noticing the intricacy of the folded details and well-constructed designs on each layer, Yato must have spent a great deal of effort just to finish and surprise her on time. "Thank you. It's actually rare for someone to give this kind of gift."

"If I'd given you a bouquet of ordinary roses, that would be pretty much of a cliche and," Yato explained, watching Hiyori admire the paper hand-made roses. "No matter how many times they are being taken care of, they'll eventually die so at least with this kind of flowers, they wouldn't wilt away and would last for a precious lifetime as a rose." She fiddled over one of the pink textured petals, introducing a smile at Yato's sweet dedication. "What?"

After rummaging out her purse, Hiyori suddenly handed a five golden yen to him. "Here."

He inspected the coin before flipping it in midair, a habit he was accustomed to, catching it like a pro once the coin returned to his possession. The coin managed to distract Yato for a split second when soft, closed-up lips landed against his now red-tinted cheek.

"You know that I promised that I wouldn't forget you, silly. But that was really thoughtful of you," Hiyori said. She beamed at the imaginary stumbled weight, which dropped upon the mighty god of war. "And Happy Valentine's day, Yato."

Yato fought the urges of his face to stop from blushing, since it obviously has never happened to him before, while his exaggerated attempts made Hiyori stream out more instant giggles, despite what she did was something that she wouldn't regret in doing for a first time in her life.

_Happy Valentine's day too, Hiyori._


End file.
